parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 9 - Trouble For Crash Bandicoot (Ringo Starr-US).
Trouble For Crash Bandicoot is the next scene in Crash Bandicoot the Universal Character and Friends. Cast *Crash Bandicoot as Thomas - (Both the main heroes) *Thomas (Strasburg Railroad) as Thomas's Engine *Crunch Bandicoot as Edward - (Crash and Crunch are good friends, just like Thomas and Edward are) *31 or 7312 (Strasburg Railroad) as Edward's Engine *Hunter as Henry - (Both wise) *Sgt James Byrd as Gordon - (Both pompous, proud, and strong) *Agent 9 as James - (Both vain) *89 (Strasburg Railroad) as James's Engine *Strasburg Goods Wagons as Troublesome Trucks *Strasburg Coaches as Coaches *Commissioner Gordon as Sir Topham Hatt *Ringo Starr as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character would not stop being a nuisance. Night after night, he kept the other characters awake. *Crash Bandicoot: I'm tired of moving coaches, I'd like to see the world. *Narrator: The other characters didn't take much notice for Crash was a character with a long tongue. But one night, Crunch came to the shed. He was a kind orange character and felt sorry for Crash. *Crunch Bandicoot: My engine has some freight cars to take home tomorrow. If your engine takes them instead of him and me, we'll push coaches in the yard. *Crash Bandicoot: Thank you. *Narrator: Said Crash. *Crash Bandicoot: That will be nice. *Narrator: Next morning, Crash and Crunch asked their engines, and when they said 'Yes.', Crash and his engine ran off happily to find freight cars. Now the freight cars are silly and noisy. They talk and don't attend to what they are doing. And I'm sorry to say they play tricks on an engine, who is not used to them. Crunch knew all about the freight cars. He warned Crash to be careful, but Crash was too excited to listen. Crash fastened the coupling, and when the signal, Thomas was ready. The conductor blew the whistle. *Thomas: Peep peep! *Narrator: Answered Thomas, and started off, but the freight cars weren't ready. *Foolish Freight Cars: Oh! Oh! Oh! *Narrator: They screamed. *Foolish Freight Cars: Wait, Thomas, wait! *Narrator: But Thomas wouldn't wait. *Crash Bandicoot: Come on, come on! *Narrator: Crash puffed. *Foolish Freight Cars: Alright, don't fuss! Alright, don't fuss! *Narrator: Grumbled the cars. Thomas began going faster and faster. *Thomas: Whee! *Narrator: He whistled, as he rushed through Hunter's tunnel. *Thomas: Hurry! Hurry! *Narrator: Called Thomas. Crash was feeling very proud of Thomas, but the freight cars grew crosser and crosser. At last, Thomas slowed down as they came to Sgt James Byrd's hill. *Crash Bandicoot: Steady now, steady. *Narrator: Crash warned as they reached the top. He began to put on the brakes. *Thomas: We're stopping, we're stopping. *Narrator: Called Thomas. *Foolish Freight Cars: No, no. No, no. *Narrator: Answered the Freight Cars, bumping into each other. *Foolish Freight Cars: Go on, go on. *Narrator: Before the driver could stop them, they had pushed Thomas down the hill, and were rattling and laughing behind him. Poor Thomas tried hard to stop them from making him go too fast. *Thomas: Stop pushing! Stop pushing! *Narrator: He hissed. But the freight cars took no notice. *Thomas: There's the station. Oh dear! What shall I do?! *Narrator: Cried Thomas. They rattled straight through and swerved into the goods yard. Thomas shut his eyes. *Thomas: I must stop! *Narrator: When he had opened his eyes, he saw he had stopped just in front of the buffers. There, watching them was... Commissioner Gordon. *Commissioner Gordon: What are you doing here, Thomas? *Narrator: He asked. *Crash Bandicoot: We've brought Crunch's freight cars. *Narrator: Crash answered. *Commissioner Gordon: Why did you come so fast? *Crash Bandicoot: We didn't mean to, we were pushed. *Narrator: Replied Crash. *Commissioner Gordon: You've got a lot to learn about freight cars, guys. After pushing them about here for a few weeks, you'll know almost as much about them as Crunch. Then you'll be really useful heroes. Category:UbiSoftFan94